Does Daddy Love Mommy?
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: When Roy and Riza's kids are running an errand, one of Roy's ex-girlfriends tells their children that Roy doesn't love them or their mom. Birthday fic for KuroiRaye


**Does Daddy Love Mommy? **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary gain from this fiction. **

**Birthday Request for KuroiRaye who wanted Roy and Riza interacting with their kids. **

**Note: The children's bad grammar is intentionally. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Does Daddy Love Mommy?**

The Walden District of Central City was its normal calm self as two small children walked down the sidewalk. Their huge black dog, Black Hayate, was walking beside them, keeping a watchful eye out from anything that could potentially harm the children. Of course, anyone that attempted to touch these children would have a death wish since their parents were none other than Roy and Riza Mustang. In addition, anyone that touched them would have the entire district on their ass since they were very well known and loved there. There was always someone looking out for them, which would be a huge burden if they were teenagers.

"What kind of flowers did mommy want again?" Maes asked his twin sister, Maeve. This brought up the reason they were out and about; they were getting flowers for their mother.

She stopped, turned to him, and growled, her fluffy blond hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so. She moved it behind her shoulder with a quick flick of her wrist and glared at her brother. "Can't you remember anything? She said she wanted lilies. You have a memory like daddy."

"At least I can shoot like mommy! You can't hit the board side of a bun," he claimed, his hazel gaze challenging his sister as he looked into her dark eyes.

"It's not the board side of a bun! It's broad side of a barn. Besides, I don't care about shooting. Alchemy is better than a stupid old gun!" She smirked, crossed her arms, and walked away from her brother.

"It is not!" he protested and ran to catch up with his fraternal twin. He put his hand in his pockets and sulked over the fact that his sister got the last word. Hayate heaved a sigh and ran to catch up to the two children. When they arrived at the flower shop, he flopped down at the side of the door and waited for the children as they went in.

"Mrs. Carleton!" they yelled as they rushed up to the counter. They skidded to a stop when they saw that there was an unfamiliar woman working there instead of the old woman they were expecting. They paused and stared at her, taking in her appearance as if something was greatly wrong with it.

The brown haired woman behind the counter turned and a beautiful smile came to her face when she saw them.

"Can I help you two?" she questioned.

"You aren't Mrs. Carleton!" Maes protested.

"No, I am new here. Mrs. Carleton hired me yesterday," she said. "I'm Grace."

"OHHHH!" They both said.

Maeve started to open her mouth but Maes grabbed her, pulled her closer, and whispered, "We aren't supposed to talk to strangers."

Grace chuckled when she overheard him.

"Yeah, I know that but if Mrs. Carleton hired her she can't be a bad person because Mrs. Carleton is a good person and wouldn't never hire anyone that was bad."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," he said, casting a glance at Grace. "She does look nice."

They both walked back up to the counter. "Okay, we decided that you look nice so you must be nice since Mrs. Carleton put you here."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, aren't you two awfully young to be coming here by yourselves?" she asked.

"Nope! We are seven!" they both stated very proudly.

"We can take care of ourselves anyway," Maeve said, "and we have a big doggie with us too!"

"Oh, I see," Grace replied in amusement.

"Mrs. Carleton might be upset if she saw that you let little bugs linger in here Grace, especially on your first day here."

Grace narrowed her eyes at the woman that entered the shop. She just moved back to Central after several years living out east. Karin Summers was the last person she wanted to see.

"If you are just here to nag then why don't you leave?" Gracia responded.

"I saw these two little brats come in here! Do you know who these little spores are?"

"Do you know what a slut is?" Maeve snapped back. She didn't like when people called them brats and the woman fit perfectly with what her father identified as a slut. He made sure to tell her not to turn into one of them by pointing a few out during one of their walks.

The woman sneered at Maeve but didn't respond to her insult. "These are Roy Mustang's little bastards!" she growled.

"Roy Mustang had kids?" Gracia questioned. Even though she didn't like the fact Karin called the kids a name, she couldn't get past that fact. She was hoping to run into him again and go on a date. She hadn't been in Central in ten years.

"Hello! We are right here!" Maes said, trying to get the adults attention. "He's our papa! The best papa in the world!"

"Who is your mother?" Grace questioned, giving a kind smile to the children, hoping they understood that she wasn't a bitch like Karin. Before the children could answer, Karin spoke. Grace directed her gaze back to the woman.

"It was that lieutenant of his!" Karin said with a wild laugh. "He married her when he found out she was pregnant with these two!"

Karin bent down so that she was eye level with the two children. "Did you know that your daddy only married your mom because it would look bad on him if he hadn't? He doesn't love her or you at all. He was with me right up until he got your mom pregnant!" Karin lied.

"Karin! Get out of here!" Grace snapped; the woman was crossing the line.

"That's not true!" Maes stated. "Daddy loves mommy!"

"No he doesn't. Your daddy was a horrible womanizer before you came along."

"Karin! You heard me! Get out of here!"

"Even Grace there," she motioned her head to the woman behind the counter, "Went out on a date with him! Your daddy never wanted to marry your mommy or have you. You were mistakes!"

"But. . . Daddy . . ." Maes started, tearing up. Maeve growled.

"Daddy loves us!" she said, taking on her father's defense. While Maes was closer with their mother, Maeve was a complete Daddy's girl.

"No he doesn't. When I dated your dad, he told me that he had no interest in your mom. That she was just an old dull woman. So if he doesn't love her then he doesn't love you." Karin straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't have been born! Your daddy will end up leaving you and your mom! You keep him from having fun."

"He . . . He will not!" Maeve said. Taking her brother's hand, she pushed past Karin and left the shop in a rush.

"Wait!" Grace said, calling for the two children. She walked around the counter and slapped Karin who only laughed in response.

"How could you do that!" she snapped, "They were only children!"

"Roy Mustang shouldn't have dumped me. It's about time he gets what is coming to him. He deserves to be unhappy for dumping me for that frumpy bitch!"

"I said get the hell out!"Gracia yelled.

Karin sniffed snobbishly and left.

Gracia lifted a hand to grip the broach at her collar, "Oh my, I hope those children a will be alright."

---

Maes and Maeve sat under a tree that was in the park about a block away from their house. Maeve was leaning against the tree and petting Hayate, whose head was on her lap. Maes was leaning against the huge dog and sniffling.

"Do… do you think what that mean slut lady said was true?" Maeve questioned.

"I don't know. What is a wormernazer?"

"I don't know but I remember once when I was at headquarters Uncle Havoc teased daddy about being a womernazer."

"So if Uncle Havoc called daddy a womernazer then it must be true because Uncle Havoc won't fib. That means that the slut lady was tellin' the truth about daddy being a womernazer and that means that she was tellin' the truth about daddy leaving us!"

"But that means daddy don't love us or mommy!" Maeve sniffed. "What if he leaves us? What will happen to us?"

Maes stood quickly and folded his hands. "We have to take care of mommy! Mommy loves daddy lots and she will be hurt since daddy don't love her. That means that we have to love mommy extra!"

Maeve smiled and nodded. She stood up causing Hayate to move from his comfortable position lying down, to a sitting position. "Yeah!" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face, but as soon as it appeared, it faded. "But I love daddy too!"

Maes frowned and nodded. "Me too…But if he don't love mommy then we can't love him!" He extended his hand to his sister. "Let's go home and wash our hands like mommy tells us then give her a big hug!"

"OKAY!" she said, taking his hand. They ran home with Hayate following them, merely having to walk at a brisk pace to keep up with their running.

--

Roy was reading the paper when suddenly he heard the door swing open and then the patter of feet going across the hardwood floor. He glanced up at the door of his study and saw two quick little blurs run past. He laughed and then blinked as Hayate slowly walked into the study and glanced at him as if saying he was too old to continue looking after the kids. He strutted over to the fireplace and plopped down on the rug in front of it, causing Roy to laugh aloud.

"We will see about getting Maes and Maeve two puppies. How about that Hayate?" Roy said to the old dog. Hayate lifted his head, barked, and lay it back down.

Roy stood and walked into the kitchen where Riza was washing a pan at the sink.

"Did you see the kids run by like they were on fire?" he questioned, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a small smile on her lips and kissed him briefly.

"Yeah I did," she said.

He moved to kiss her again, letting his lips linger longer than the previous kiss.

"I love yo-"The shouts of his children cut him off and they quickly pulled away.

"Mommy!" they said as they ran up to her and grabbed on to her leg.

"Welcome home," she said. When she noticed their hands were empty she asked, "Where are the flowers?"

The two kids pulled away and tears welded up in their eyes. "We . . . Um. . ." Maes stuttered.

"Forgot?" Riza offered.

"Yeah, that's it! We forgot!" Maeve said.

Riza laughed. "Didn't I say you would if I let you go?"

"Yes mommy," they said, and then hugged her again.

"It's all right. I'll get some tomorrow when I go shopping," she said.

"I need to go out and get the mail. I'll walk down and get you some," Roy stated. He moved over to kiss her softly but his kids pushed him away.

"Stay away from our mommy!" Maes said.

Roy was stunned at his son's actions but then grinned. He started to place a hand on his head but he swatted it away.

"I don't want you around mommy!" they both said.

"Me either!" Maeve said, agreeing with her brother.

This caused Roy and Riza to look at each other questioningly. Riza kneeled down and the kids hugged her around her neck. She pried them away and frowned.

"Why don't you want daddy around me?"

"Because he might hurt you!" Maes said.

Roy blinked and kneeled in the floor with them. "What do you mean hurt? I would never hurt your mom."

"You might hurt her inside," Maes replied.

"Inside?"

"When you leave you will hurt mommy in here!" Maeve said pointing to her heart. "So we are giving mommy lots of love so she won't miss you when you leave!"

This confused Roy and Riza greatly. What in the hell were their children talking about? They looked at them and saw tears in their eyes threatening to burst forth.

"What do you mean by leave? I am not going anywhere," Roy said.

"You don't love mommy or us and we are just mistakes so you will leave!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up little man. What do you mean I don't love you?"

"The slut lady at the shop said that you were once a wormernazer and that you went out with her and a bunch of other women and that you only married mommy because she was having us and it would make you look bad and because. . ."

"Okay, hold it," Roy said. His son was so much like his namesake it wasn't funny. Maes Hughes could make those run on sentences without even needing a breath.

"What slut lady?" Roy questioned.

"The new nice lady behind the counter at the flower shop called the slut lady, carrot or something like that!" Maes exclaimed.

"Karin?" Riza growled. Roy placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. Riza really hated that bitch. She'd been trying to get Roy to sleep with her for a long time. For her to have the audacity to speak to her kids the way she did was crossing the line even further. If she ever saw that woman on the street, she'd better pray that there are many people around.

"Yeah! That was it!" Maeve said.

Riza and Roy looked at each other in understanding. Roy grabbed his kids and pulled them into a hug.

"She lied to you to get back at me. I did date her once but it was a long time ago. I dated many women a long time ago. It's true that I married your mom when we found out you two were going to be born, but I loved and still love your mom more than anything in this world. She's the only woman I ever loved."

"You love us too?" Maes asked.

"Yes, you too!"

"So you aren't going to leave either?" Maeve asked.

"No I am not going to leave," he said.

The two kids then wrapped their arms around their father's neck tightly. "We love you daddy!" they exclaimed.

"I love you two very much!" he replied. Maeve pulled away slightly.

"You should hug mommy now!" she said, letting go of her dad and Maes doing the same. He and Riza stood up and he pulled her into his arms.

"Yay!" the children said.

Roy moved in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"EWWW," Maes started to say but Maeve slapped him upside the head. She led him out of the kitchen and up to their playroom, leaving their parents alone and satisfied that their daddy was staying.

* * *


End file.
